Fantasía - Advanceshipping
by Vazad Roax
Summary: ¿Un tentador sueño o una impetuosa necesidad?


**Prólogo.**

_El amor más bello es el que intercambiamos con otra persona. Una persona a la cual nos entregamos sin ninguna condición. Un sentimiento del cual estamos tan seguros que no nos importa nada más en este mundo. Nadie más existe, solamente dos seres amándose sin ningún tipo de restricción ni impedimento._

_Aunque a veces, la sensación simplemente puede ser algo que está en nuestra imaginación, una fantasía como cualquier otra._

**Fantasía.**

**One-Shot**

**Pokémon - Advanceshipping.**

Era una cálida noche de verano. La luna brillaba en el firmamento acompañando a las pequeñas y destellantes estrellas. El viento soplaba de manera suave sobre Ciudad Petalburgo. Las cortinas de cierta habitación se encontraban en ese momento, abiertas, permitiendo el paso de la luz en dicho lugar. Una chica dormía plácidamente dentro, unos mechones castaños delineaban su rostro tierno y terso.

Su nombre: May. Una coordinadora de esa misma ciudad. Sus labios se abrían de manera coqueta al mismo tiempo que dejaban escapar un suspiro. Cambió su posición en la cama, ahora usaba el dorso de una de sus manos para recargar su mejilla, sus cabellos achocolatados resbalaban por su rostro. Mientras tanto, su mano libre descendió por debajo de las sábanas, y dos de sus dedos se encaminaron traviesamente hacia su prenda inferior; un sonrojo comenzó a notarse en el rostro de la chica.

De pronto, May se despertó con un gran susto. El ruido de la cerradura de su puerta al abrirse fue el responsable de haberla sacado de su sueño. Tal vez, por el momento y la situación, la castaña no se levantó, no atinó a reunir el valor suficiente. En vez de eso, se arrebujó entre las sábanas y se giró sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta.

Poco a poco, pudo sentir cómo algo o alguien se aproximaba hacia ella, subía a la cama y corría las sábanas hasta situarlas debajo de sus hombros y la abrazaba con suavidad. May no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, llevaba puesto un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior color rojo, ambas piezas estaban decoradas con sutiles piezas de encaje. También, vestía una delicada bata de seda color blanco que resaltaba la figura de la coordinadora, al igual que sus prendas íntimas.

La chica percibió una suave fragancia, un aroma que le resultaba muy familiar… Se sonrojó aún más al recordar a qué chico pertenecía esa colonia. Soltó un suspiro de manera encantada al sentirse rodeada por los brazos del entrenador que había entrado a su habitación.

– Ash…

El azabache, sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña, se acercó al cuello de la chica al mismo tiempo que aproximaba hacia él el cuerpo de la jovencita. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar del perfume de la coordinadora, al igual que el sabor de la piel de su cuello.

Mientras tanto, el pecho de May era una bomba de deseo e incertidumbre. Se encontraba desconcertada por el hecho de que el chico de sus sueños apareciera de manera tan improvista en su habitación. Aunque, por otro lado, no es como si ella tratara de apartarse del abrazo del moreno. Tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad al sentir cómo las manos del entrenador bajaban por su cuerpo y se detenían en su cadera.

– ¿Qué haces? –Inquirió con cierto nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre la cama, para finalmente ver los ojos oscuros del azabache que tanto le encantaban. El muchacho no mencionó palabra alguna, dejó que sus acciones fueran las que otorgaran las respuestas. Las mejillas de May se encendieron de nuevo al sentir los labios de Ash y los suyos apretarse en un fugaz y tibio beso.

Se besaron con ternura, aunque tampoco daban descanso alguno y no permitían ni un solo milímetro de separación entre ellos. Sólo la falta de oxígeno fue motivo suficiente para obligarlos a separarse. May no podía creerlo, la situación le resultaba terriblemente placentera. Su vestimenta le agregaba un tono más picante al asunto, y eso le daba un aire prohibido al momento.

En la segunda ocasión, la coordinadora no puso ninguna objeción, y se dejó llevar por la situación. Rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y unió sus labios nuevamente en un beso, más ardiente que el anterior. Las bocas se recorrían con deseo y con dejes de amor, solamente se separaban en ocasiones para permitirse unos segundos de respiración. En más de una ocasión, May le plantaba pequeños mordiscos en los labios al azabache, éste respondía tomando el labio inferior de la castaña entre los suyos y lo saboreaba. Los chicos cambiaron su posición en la cama, para situarse uno debajo de otro, Ash acabó dominando la situación.

La chica dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la traviesa mano del entrenador pasearse en el borde de su ropa interior. La vergüenza se apoderaba poco a poco de ella, al igual que una húmeda y cálida sensación, incómodamente placentera.

Sin embargo, le dejó continuar. Le resultaba divertido y placentero. Se separó por unos segundos mientas mordía su labio inferior, y se quitó la bata de su pijama. La blanca piel de la coordinadora quedó al descubierto, al igual que las ropas que aprisionaban sus partes más encendidas. Claro que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo avanzar, pero también quería disfrutar del juego previo. Apartó las manos del azabache de su cadera y se abrazó a él, rió divertida al rodear la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Sentía el deseo del entrenador aprisionado en su habitual pantalón de mezclilla. Su corazón latía desmesuradamente dentro de su playera oscura.

Con un brillo inundando sus tiernos ojos, May movió inocentemente su cadera, y dejó que el chico hiciera el resto. La humedad y el deseo la controlaban cada vez más y más. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Ash y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el ritmo del movimiento.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello del moreno y ayudó un poco con el roce que no daba descanso a ninguno de los dos. Recibía más de lo que estaba entregando, sí, pero era algo que ella no podía evitar, además, así lo disfrutaba mucho más.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios, a la vez que una sonrisa se marcaba en el rostro del azabache. En algún punto, la castaña se había descuidado y él había aprovechado la oportunidad para invadirla, para poseerla por completo. May apretó sus labios y torció una sonrisa, Ash le había ganado, aunque de una manera imprudente, pero de alguna manera, seductora. Gustosa aceptó su derrota y abrió un poco su boca; divertida esperaba comenzar a entonar la sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros que se aproximaba.

La chica miró a los ojos a Ash, un momento lleno de ternura y deseo cuando el chico dio inicio al seductor baile mientras que May soltó la primera canción de la noche:

– Te amo…

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad. La luz de la Luna que lograba filtrarse era demasiado escasa para ver a su alrededor. Soltó un suspiro resignada al verse fuera de tan delicado sueño.

El rostro de la coordinadora era todo un poema: sus labios dejaban correr un pequeño hilillo de saliva que debió salir al imaginarse la serie de besos. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas y calientes delatando su estado actual. Sus orbes celestes, desafiantes a la oscuridad pero aún con matices de sueño en ellos, intentaban ver los alrededores de su cuarto, y los bucles achocolatados que permanecieron intactos sobre su cabeza, algunos otros caían graciosamente por el contorno de sus mejillas.

Algo la hizo estremecerse de pronto, una vez más era aquella sensación húmeda, incómoda pero terriblemente agradable. Apretó sus labios y bajó su mano para dedicarse una tímida y suave caricia. De pronto, notó alago más allí abajo, su prenda íntima no se encontraba, así como tampoco la bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo. Ambas pertenencias se hallaban en el piso, y May pudo notar sobre ellas una fragancia conocida, un seductor aroma.

¿Había sido una fantasía? ¿O fue una seductora realidad?


End file.
